


Inspiration

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thatcher is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: teamwork, pressure

It was an inspired choice, Thatcher mused, to let Turnbull make the flower arrangements. They were very tasteful--restrained and subtle, with just the right amount of color. She tapped her pen thoughtfully against her lips, thinking over the menu for tomorrow evening's dinner with the Russian ambassador. One had to plan these things meticulously for the proper effect, and the preparations were a team effort.

She let her eyes wander over the floor, pausing on Fraser. He was on his hands and knees, polishing the floor. Idly, she wondered how he would have reacted if she had told him to do it with a toothbrush. Perhaps not at all. Perhaps he would simply acknowledge the order and proceed. She wondered what kind of pressure it would take for his composure to crack.

Inspector Thatcher brought her mind back to the matter at hand. Diplomatic events were certainly important, though she often wished for more challenging tasks. She would be patient. Sooner or later, the right career opportunity would present itself.

She made a note. Cloudberry parfait would do nicely for dessert, and remind the ambassador of their common northern origin.

Her eyes snagged once again on Fraser's...backside. Yes, truly an inspiring sight, though perhaps not the type of inspiration she needed at the moment.


End file.
